


Room Service

by blupen



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, Cheating, Coercion, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fans, Groping, Humiliation, Kinky, Lingerie, Mind Break, Multi, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polygrumps, Rough Sex, Smut, Triple Penetration, YouTube, mortem3r - Freeform, sex-crazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupen/pseuds/blupen
Summary: Suzy meets with a few fans  before the start of a convention.Being in the tough spot she's in with her career, Suzy feels that she has little choice but to listen to their bold proposals...





	Room Service

“C’mon guys, really?” Said Suzy as she nervously tugged at the fringes of her dress.   
“Weren't the photos I sent last night enough?” Suzy added.

Three young men, all of them with devilish grins, stood in the center of the hotel room and surrounded Suzy.

“We said take it off!” said one man.  
“You barely showed a damn thing in those pics, so lift up that dress already!” Said another  
“But the panel’s gonna start soon and if I don't get going i'll be late! Look how about I send you some new photos later, and this time i promise they'll be really sexy. Okay?” Said Suzy with a desperately hopeful smile.

“Oh Suzy...You're just too damn cute sometimes, but you know the deal. Either you do as we say or we’ll stop funding your channels, and we’ll convince all our friends to stop as well. That means no more sponsors, no more donations, and no one to buy your junk anymore.” the third man said standing in between the other two. 

Suzy looked down and sighed. She realized there was nothing she could say to change their minds. Her career on YouTube was at an all time low, and her husband was getting bored of coughing up cash to help keep it alive. She would have to keep wearing increasingly more revealing clothes with “accidental” up-skirts and nip slips just keep the viewers from leaving, but the fans were also starting to get bored and they wanted something more…  
Suzy hesitantly started pulling down the zipper at her back.

“Let's give you a hand with that” said the man to the left as he quickly pulled the zipper down then yanked her dress off. 

Underneath Suzy wore a black bra and tight fitting sheer panties, which hugged her curvy hips and her pussy lips practically spilled out of. The men started groping and toying with her body, Suzy trying her best to hold back her moaning, but to no success.

“Now look what you've done sweetie, you've soiled your nice lingerie.” Mockingly said the man to right. He then knelt down and pulled back her sticky wet panties to reveal Suzy’s pink pussy.

“W-Wait, t-this is too mu-” before Suzy could finish that sentence the man stuck two fingers inside her.   
Suzy gave out an impassioned moan, the inside of her pussy feeling feverishly hot, and quivering at even the slightest movement...

“I think she’s enjoying this way too much, I mean just look at how hard these nipples are!”  
“Well if the kitty wants to play, then what are we waiting for?”  
“Sorry, we know you're running a little late, but what kind of fans would we be if we just let you leave in the state you're in? Don't worry you’ll feel all better once we're done with you...” 

When all three men finished speaking they hurriedly took their clothes off. Suzy standing there weak kneed and lewd juices streaming down her legs, stared at the men standing in front of her, stroking their cocks which got harder from just watching her expressions. Suzy didn't say a word, she wondered if she’d even want to stop them...

Without any more delay the men simultaneously closed in and began groping once again, this time even more vulgarly. Biting, pulling her nipples, fingering, licking her bare body, smacking her ass then to her embarrassment, pulling the cheeks apart to expose her asshole before shoving their tongues in.  
The man behind her then rudely bent her over and slid his cock deep inside her. The smooth sliding penetration of his hard cock sent shock waves across Suzy’s body. He then gripped her shapely body and vigorously fucked her, with every thrust he could feel the walls of her vagina tightening around his cock, almost pulling him in deeper…He began moving faster and faster, but the overwhelming sensation of Suzy’s melting hot pussy and soft ass bouncing off his pelvis was bringing him to close to blowing his load, so he slowed down to regain himself. 

Suzy, losing herself in the still moment, was quickly snapped out of it when the man in front of her grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down, shoving his cock inside her mouth. Saliva coated his throbbing penis as he mercilessly kept plunging his dick down her warm throat, any attempt to move her head away was useless as he powerfully held it in place. Her watery eyes ruining her makeup as it ran down her cheeks, she could barely see a thing anymore. Then something began prodding her butthole, taking her by surprise. 

“We’ve got another hole here that needs plugging, any takers?”

A mix of gargling and barely intelligible words came from Suzy as soon as she heard that, but it was pretty hard to protest when cock filled almost every space of her mouth and throat.

“What was that? Come on speak up!”   
“Sounds like she loves the idea.”

The men all got into position. One of them laying down on the room floor as Suzy climbed on top, riding him. The second man got right behind slowly pushing himself through her anus. Suzy turned around and gently rested her hand on his chest to stop him.

“Just umm, just go slow, I-Ive never tried this before…” said Suzy in a shy tone. The man replied  
“Hah! Now you really are enjoying this aren't you?! But are you sure you've never done this before? You've never helped out some of the guys back at the office, maybe during the late hours of the night? Hmm?”

Suzy’s pale face became flush with his comment, her guilty expression alone almost proving his statement to be true.  
The man continued to push his way into her tight hole, until finally being completely inside.

Two men now filled Suzy, and she struggled to keep up with them as they steadily began picking up the pace. Her mind racing as two fully erect cocks repeatedly kept thrusting inside her and without stop, making her pant heavily. It was then that the third man placed his member in front of her lips. Already drooling, she opened her mouth and allowed him to place it on her tongue, then immediately began bobbing her head back and forth on his dick. Suzy surprised herself with how little hesitation she did this...

Suzy’s thoughts became completely occupied by the fact that three cocks were pumping away inside her. This newfound lust made her body surge with carnal pleasure, and her mind went blank as it overwhelmed her...  
Then simultaneously, all three fans burst into orgasm. Suzy felt a hot rush of cum fill her every cavity, the men completely draining themselves in her.   
Thick white semen streaming down her throat, and pouring out of her ass and pussy as they pulled out.

 

After a long minute of catching their breaths, one man knelt down to pick up Suzy’s dress from the floor.

“Well we better clean up this mess you made, mind if i use this?”  
Using the dress as a rag, the man wiped down the large puddle of cum underneath Suzy.  
“Hey weren't you supposed to be down at the convention like an hour ago?” said another man while looking at his watch.  
“Oh yeah...Looks like everyone was worried about her too, just look at her phone. 38 missed calls!”  
“Well fuck, better get going then Suzy”

The man tossed the cum soaked dress on-top of Suzy, then got dressed along with the other men. After finishing they ransacked the room of all her clothes.

“Wait what are you guys doing?!” Suzy said, still laying nude on the floor.  
“You're still not dressed!? I gave you your dress back what are you waiting for?”  
“Yeah you really better hurry up, and don't worry we’re just borrowing some of these nice clothes. We’ll give em back later. Promise”  
“Maybe she just needs a little help out the door.” 

All three men lifted her up on her feet, then shoved her out into the hotel hallway, dropping the dress in front of her.

“Oh and we took the room key with us for safekeeping, don't want you to lose it now.”   
“Good luck with the panel! We’ll be in the crowd cheering for ya!”

The men swaggered down the hallway and into the elevator leaving Suzy behind, alone in the hallway. 

“This can't be happening! This can't be happening!” Suzy repeated to herself. 

Panicking, and worried someone might see her nude, put on the soiled dress, then hurried towards the elevator. Once inside she did her best to clean up her runny mascara, and did whatever else she could to try and make herself look remotely decent. Suzy had no underwear on, and her nipples could be seen poking through the soiled dress, but what she struggled the hardest with wasn't her appearance, but the smell.   
Suzy was swimming in a stench of semen, sweat, and male musk. It demanded all her willpower to keep her libido from driving her insane, but as the elevator door opened into the lobby, and as she walked out into the view of a gossiping public, all that filled her mind was...Lust. Lust. Lust.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Suzy smut! I had a lot of fun writing it and might consider doing more.


End file.
